regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 003
Recap ]] Solomon Day 8 (continued) Solomon the Cruel, Cleric of Beelzebub, inspects the main bridge in Wodheim to see if he can collapse it, but finds it is too sturdy. Light snow starts to fall. Solomon heads back to the town square markets, where things are still dreary from the events of last night at the tree. He heads to some Gnome Merchants, Smee and Mee, and to try to have some Beelzebub jewellery. They point to the dwarven blacksmith, Thanin, as a possibility. The town square is beginning to set up for a festival for the start of winter. As Solomon crosses the town square, he casts cause wounds twice on someone in the crowd, who survives the hit. They fall down in pain. Solomon helps carry the injured man to the nearby temple. Solomon then arrives at Thanin, the dwarven blacksmith, and asks for the Beelzebub jewellery. A large decorative scarab that can either sit on a desk or hang on all wall. It will take a few days. Day 9 Solomon tries to find some dirt Thanin. He gets some weak information about his friends and hard bargaining with suppliers. Solomon is frustrated by fine upstanding citizens. While staking out the Dwarf's friends house, Solomon is captured by Felicia, a witch with yellow/green eyes. Solomon wakes up being dragged within an abandoned house. He tries throwing the silver inlaid knife at her, but it bounces off Felicia's back like it was armored. She turned around, holding a meat cleaver menacingly. Solomon pulls out his holy symbol and tries to convince Felicia that they are working towards the same goal. Solomon is given a day to give her a offering of flesh. Solomon returns to the dwarf's house. He talks with Morrin, the Breadsmith and finds out nothing useful. On the way back to the inn, Solomon spots a mangy dog following him, before turning off down an ally. Solomon turns to follow the dog, but it vanishes. Back at the inn he casts Putrefy Food and Drink in the kitchen. Day 10 While checking in on the project with Thanin, Solomon again sees the stray dog following him. Solomon collects the scarab, then lures Thanin & his apprentice Joey to the abandoned house with hints of needing work done in there. Felicia in the basement makes short work of Thanin while Solomon murders the apprentice. Solomon then goes and murders Joey's mother, who saw Joey walk off with Solomon and Thanin. That night Solomon heads to the temple in town. He nails the Scarab onto the Church Door and writes Beelzebub in blood. He then murders the temple cleric. After stealing a gold coin from the collection tray, he hammers the dead cleric's head to the door of the church. Day 11 Solomon hears the rumors of his deeds yesterday in the tavern over breakfast, as well as that the tunnel to Solstice has been overrun by Ogres. A barefoot stranger Jedidiah approaches Solomon, saying that he is in danger, that a jackal is hunting him. Solomon returns to Felicia, and she identifies Jedidiah has a lycanthrope hunting her and her cubs. Solomon and Felicia set a trap for Jedidiah. Day 12 Solomon lures Jedidiah into the trap in the basement. Jedidiah avoids the net trap and it is discovered he is a werebear. Solomon switches sides and helps Jedidiah kill Felicia. Jedidiah reveals Felicia was a Jacklewere. Jedidiah takes Solomon to his cabin outside of town. Solomon is given a Potion of Growth. Exp: 625 (+62.5 10% bonus) Total: 2255 exp Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Solomon the Cruel Episodes